Several means have been utilized for increasing the stopping power and/or lethality of bullets. For hunting, personal protection, and law enforcement, bullets are often designed to mushroom upon impact with a target thereby maximizing the energy transfer of the bullet to the target. Generally, these bullets are designed to keep the bullet intact, that is, in one piece, after entering the target. Other bullets, particularly for military use, where the use of mushrooming bullets are controlled or prohibited by international treaties, bullets, particularly rifle bullets, are often designed to tumble, separate, and/or fragment into separate pieces to maximize the energy transfer. Consistently controlling this tumbling, separation, and/or fragmenting has been problematic. For example, the yaw state of the bullet upon target entry can dramatically affect the resulting tumbling, separation, and/or fragmentation. Any improvement in consistency in either such tumbling, separation, and/or fragmentation without negatively affecting other positive attributes of bullets, such as accuracy and range, would be welcomed by the industry. And, improvements in accuracy are always welcome.